She's My First Love
by Shige-chan
Summary: A story about Gen Shishio, and Shiori Takeda, my made up character.


Hey everyone! This is my 2nd fanfic! This story takes after I made **Yoshimori** and **Tokine** date each other. I'm sorry if this time I have to use **Shiori Takeda** again, 'coz we all know she's just a character that I made. Please forgive me if some of you don't like me pairing her with **Gen Shishio**. Pupupu ^3^. But you don't have to worry 'coz it's only a fanfic.^^

Well, please enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Kekkaishi. It only belongs to the great Yellow Tanabe.

**She's My First Love**

by Shige-chan

One morning, at the Sumimura household,

There was a 16 year old girl who is shouting at a 14 year old boy. Her name is Shiori Takeda, while the boy is Yoshimori Sumimura. Both of them are Kekkaishi's. (What is a Kekkaishi? Please read my very first chapter, "Together" if you don't know, but I'm sure you all know if you're a Kekkaishi lover^^). Even thought Yoshimori now is dating Tokine Yukimura, he and Shiori are still fiance's because of they're father and grandfather.

"Yoshimori-kun! Wake up, or you'll be late!" she shouted.

Then he answered, "I'm already up, Shiori-san! And don't treat me like a kid!"

"Hey, I'm just helping you so you could walk with Tokine to school!" she shouted again.

And he answered, "Alright, fine! Give me five more minutes!"

"Huh... if I say the name "Tokine" he'll becom different." Shiori complaint. _Doesn't he even know that we're still fiance's? Baka Yoshimori..! _she thougt in her mind.

After a few minutes, Yoshimori, Shiori and Toshimori said goodbye to Shuuji, Yoshimori and Toshimori's father.

On the way to school,

Yoshimori was walking beside Shiori and Toshimori. Then, he saw his 2 months girlfriend "Ah, Tokine! Ohayou!" he said while shouting and waving his hand.

After hearing the sound of her boyfriend greeting her, Tokine then answered him "Yoshimori! Ohayou." Then she realized there's two other person behind Yoshimori. "Shiori-san, Toshimori-kun. Ohayou gozaimasu." she greet with a smile.

"Ohayou, Tokine-oneechan!" "Ohayou, Tokine" both of them answered.

Then, the four of them start chit-chatting on the way to school. Sadly, Toshimori had to be separated from them because his school is in the other direction of Karasumori.

At Karasumori Junior High Division, class 2-1

"Hey, hey, have you heard? The guy who likes to sleep from class 2-6 has dated a senior high student for two months!" said a boy from class 2-1. "Yeah, and I heard the girl is smart and hot!" said another boy. "That guy is so lucky... Don't you think so too, Shishio?" aks him to Gen, Yoshimori and Tokine's friend(but at first he's supposed to be an assistant for Kekkaishi's) "... It's none of my business..." he answered. After that, he just went outside the classroom, leaving the two boys just continuing their chat.

It was lunch time. That means it's time for Gen to go to the roof and have some sleep. Well, he sometimes cut class to go there too.

Gen arrived on the roof and he's going to his normal spot to sleep. Normally, he'll climb up to the roof soundless and will see Yoshimori there sleeping. But this time... "...!" _Isn't that... Shiori-san? Why is she on the junior high's roof? _Gen asked in his mind. But he stopped wondering when realizing that his face was so red after seing Shiori's sad looking face for an unknown reason. Not wanting to interrupt her, he decided to just go back to class, until...

"Gen?" Shiori suddenly asked.

There was a pause due of shockness, yet Gen manage to hide that shock and answer her "... Shiori-san..."

"Mou, Gen... I thought I told you to call me 'Shiori'!" she complaint.

"Ah, uh... sorry..." Gen said.

For a moment both of them look to each other's face and eyes. Then, "... Shi... ori...?" Gen suddenly said, making Shiori a little shock, but smile in the end. "Right!" she said with an angelic smile.

"...!" _Damn... just why is that whenever I see that smile, I always...!_ "Gen? What's wrong?" "! No, nothing!" he said while panicking. _Wow, this is the first time I saw Gen panicking. Kinda cute thought._

After a moment,

"... Hei..." Gen started.

"What is it?" Shiori said with a smiling but curious face.

"... Why are you... sad...?" That one question of him made Shiori's eyes wide open. Then, "... Wh, why do you ask Gen?" she said forcing a smile. She was trying to hide her thoughts from him, but nobody can fool Gen "Don't lie!" said Gen shouting while suddenly holding Shiori's arm.

"! Gen? What's wrong with you!" she shouted again, and that made Gen realize what he was doing.

"...! I, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it..." Gen's voice suddenly turn low.

It was silence for a while. But a sudden voice broke that silence "Shiori-san!" It was Yoshimori's voice. He shouted while opening the roof door. "!" Both of them was shocked.

"Ah, Shishio. You're here sleeping again?" Yoshimori suddenly asked after seing Gen.

But Gen didn't have the time to answer because Shiori suddenly interrupt him "Yo, Yoshimori-kun, how did you know I'm here?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Oh, I asked Tokine about that. She said she saw you heading here as soon as the bell rings. Right, Tokine?" at the last part he looked behind. There was Tokine. "Ahh." she said agreeing.

Shiori was silent for a moment and Gen notice that. Then, "... So, what is it? You want to talk to me right? Seing you were searching for me." "Right! Is there something you want Shiori-san?" Yoshimori asked. "Eh? Why ask?" Shiori's confused. "C'mon! Please tell me!" he insisted. "Umm... maybe... a KISS?" "... Eh...?" there was a pause.

Then, "WHAT!" Yoshimori, Tokine, and also Gen was so shocked! "Shiori!" shouted Tokine. "Hey, hey, I'm just kidding ! Hahaha" she said with a laugh, making everyone turn pale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 days later, 23.00 P.M. At Karasumori

There was Gen, sitting at a branch of a tree, thinking. "..."

**Flasback**

"_Hei, Shishio!" Yoshimori shout while chasing after the Ayakashi Majiri boy. _

"_...! Sumimura" Then, they both talked to each other. _

"_Hey, have you known?" he asked. _

"_About what?" _

"_Shiori-san's birthday! It's on June 2nd, three more days. We're throwing a surprise party, so come okay?"_

"_Why should I?" asked Gen with an insulting kind of voice._

_That 1 sentence made Yoshimori twiched "Hey! There goes your it's none of my business aditute! I'm saying okay, I bet she'll be happy... if you come that is." Yoshimori said._

"_...!"_

"_Well, I'm just telling you, so please come!" Then, Yoshimori ran off._

**Flasback end**

"... Her birthday...?" _… What am I thinking... What good will I do if I come? After I butt into her business... "...Why are you sad?" "Don't lie!" "! Gen? What's wrong with you!" _

"... Damn... why am I always thinking about her... If this go on then I won't be able to concentrate on my job." _And I'll let down Touryo... _"..."

Gen kept thinking, until he heard a girl's voice shouting "Ketsu! Metsu!" "...!" It was Shiori's voice. _Shiori..._

" * pant ** pant **pant* Damn, I'm not focusing enough..." Shiori was too tired after destroying a lot of Ayakashi's. It seems that Gen didn't noticed it because he was too busy thinking. Suddenly, a big Ayakashi appeared behind her. Gen who saw that, using his instict and speed jumped to Shiori and quickly grab and carry her(bridal style), making her shock.

"G, Gen!" she shout while still in shocked. That was when she saw Gen's face that looks like he was angry, but that face is also showing protection. _Gen..._ She kept thinking, until she realize her heart was pounding so hard and her face was deep red. _W, wha...? Why is my heart pounding so fast...! And m, my face...!_

Gen just stay silent while carrying her to safety. After letting her down, he jumped back towards the Ayakashi, transforming his hands to an Ayakashi like hands.

He then slashed the Ayakashi, but doesn't work because that cut is to small while the Ayakashi is to big. "Cih!" "...!" _The Ayakashi is to big. I've gotta do something...! said Shiori in her mind while looking at Gen who is fighting. _Shiori kept thinking and thinking as she finally realize something. "...!" _… If Gen and I do that, then... _

"... It's worth the try! GEN!" she suddenly shout.

"!"

"Keep slashing that Ayakashi into small pieces! I'm going to try something!" she explained.

"...! R, right...!"

Doing what he has told, Gen keep slashing the Ayakashi to small pieces. Then, _… Now. _

"Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!"

"...! She's using the same method as Yukimura!"(watch Kekkaishi episode 26 when Yoshimori's gotten sick).

"Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Uggh... KETSU!" she shouted. All of the pieces of the Ayakashi are surrounded by Kekkai. Then, "METSU!" The Ayakashi was destroyed.

After a while,

"Fiuuhh, that was tiring..." said Shiori sighing while Gen was only looking at her. There was silence for a while, and Shiori then broke that silence "... Gen?" "What is it?" "... Why do you... care about me?" "...! I... What do you mean...?" Gen eyes was widen and he was sweating, while blushing a little.

There was silence for a moment. Then, Shiori start again, "... Yoshimori's the reason I'm sad." "...!" Gen's eyes were wider. He was shocked, but he would never let Shiori realize that. To hide it, he then ask her "Why... are you telling me...?" "Eh? Aren't you the one who asked me why I'm sad the other day?" Shiori's confused. "!" _… She's right..._

"... Well Gen, if you must know, I've moved on." Shiori said

"Eh?'"

"I mean I'm not in love with Yoshimori anymore. He's more happy being with Tokine."

That one sentence made Gen just stay silent for a while, yet "You're to kind."

"You're kind too." she replied fast. "Wha? What are you sayi...?"

His words was cut "And that's why I've fallen in love with you."

And that's what made Gen's eyes open even more wider. "Shio...ri...?" he whispered. "I know it must've been weird, seing as the girl confessed." Shiori said while smiling.

"... You... really mean it...? What you just said..."

"I love you. Isn't that obvious? Look Gen, I don't know what you feel about me. I don't mind if you reject me, or you don't want to answer me. I just..." her words was stopped. Her eyes were widen, her face was red, and her heart was pounding heart. Gen was embracing her.

"G, Gen...!"

"I don't know... about love or anything. I only know how to destroy. But whenever I see you smiling, my heart pounds so fast, and my face got red. Not only that, I... want to protect smile. I want to protect you...!" Gen explained.

"Gen..."

"Could you teach me... how to love someone...?" Gen said with a blushing face while still embracing Shiori.

"... Baka Gen. You already have. Well, unless I was wrong that you're in love with me... haha" she said while laughing. "..." But then her laugh was stopped when Gen's lips touched hers. Shiori was shocked but then she returned the kiss. It was a light kiss. That was a first experience for the both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0oo0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

24.07 P.M. On the junior high's roof,

"SURPRISE!" It was a party. Shiori's birthday party. "Otanjoubi omedetou, Shiori! Said Tokine handing her present to her. "Thanks a lot, Tokine! Oh, what a nice handkerchief." "And this is from me, Shiori-san! Your most favourite strawberry shortcake!" Yoshimori said with joy. "Thanks a lot, Yoshimori-kun! I bet it's delicious!"

she said while smiling. The party went on and on. Good thing right now there's only small Ayakashi's to handle so they can still enjoy the party.

On a tree beside the Karasumori school building,

"Gen?" Greeted Shiori to Gen who's sitting on a tree branch.

"Shiori." "Good! You called me Shiori!" She said with a smile. Then, she made a Kekkai to reach Gen's branch and sit beside him.

After a while,

"Eh? This is for me? Can, can I open it?" "Ofcourse. It's yours now." Then Shiori just open ithe present and see a hairpin. "Wow, it's so cute! Arigatou, Gen!" she said thankfully with a smile. Gen who saw that smile just stay silent. Then,

"I love you." he said suddenly.

"Eh?" Shiori's face suddenly turned red. "Gen! What are you saying!" she said panicking.

"It's the truth" Gen said while smiling.

"...!" _It's the first time I saw him smile..._

Shiori was still blushing because of Gen's sudden confess. The two of them got nearer and nearer, until both of their lips touched again. "Omedetou, Shiori. This is my second present." _Because you said you wanted a kiss. _"Thanks, Gen. It's the best present. She said with a smile.

… _That smile was the one thing that made fall in love with her..._

_So she's my first love then... I guess._

**The End**

And that's my oneshot story about Gen and my made up character, Shiori.

I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry that in this fic Gen had to talk much. Please review and wait for my next story!^^

Thanks a lot for reading!^^


End file.
